


Sensitive Spot

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Come Shot, Edgeplay, M/M, Neck Kissing, Possessive Behavior, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one spot on Freed's body Laxus rarely touches. He saves it for special occasions ... like tonight!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive Spot

**Author's Note:**

> **I know I posted this as a chapter for "Fraxus Love Fest." I decided to change that set-up into a "Collection" for easier access to readers. Please pardon me while I learn how to use collections on this site.**
> 
>  
> 
> _Fraxus Love Fest, Day 2: Sensitive Spot_
> 
> _**Nuque** is pronounced the same as "nook." <http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/nuque>_

There was a name for it. Nuque. A word of French origin, and Freed loved the French language. So while Laxus, being the animal he was, called it the scruff, Freed called it _nuque_.

What it was called didn't matter. With his face smothered in pillows and Laxus' sweaty torso pressed against his back, undulating like the sea in a lightning storm, words and names were forgotten, thrust out of his mind by the surges of passion. When those hands stopped clawing at him possessively, and instead yanked Freed's hair with just the right amount of pain, exposing the back of his neck, it didn't matter if it was called scruff or nuque. All Laxus had to do was just breathe right there, that sensitive spot just below the hairline, and Freed jolted. A shivering moan drowned in downy fluff, and his body stiffened.

"Oh fuck, yes, Freed. Damn, I love how you tighten up on me."

The jackhammering in his ass, though intensely pleasurable, was still nothing compared to that one spot. Laxus did not attack here too often. No need to desensitize it. No, he saved that spot for special moments.

Moments like now. The room was rank with the muskiness of lust. Sheets twisted in chaotic jumble, already messy from lube, dripping pre-cum, and sweat, so much sweat on this summer afternoon assaulted by a heatwave. It was the scorching weather that had convinced them to strip down, leading to playfully sliding an ice cube along Laxus' arm, repaid by Laxus tackling him and licking the sweat on his chest, and then to this. They both knew they would end up here from the moment they removed their shirts.

"You are incredible," Laxus groaned. "Your whole body!"

The hand let go of his hair and reached around him again, stroking Freed closer and closer.

"So incredible," Laxus whispered in worship.

Freed clenched at the sheets. So close!

He was suddenly yanked up, forced onto his knees. Laxus stopped all movement, stopped thrusting and stroking and everything. He grabbed Freed in a crushing hug and buried his nose into the long hair, nuzzling that sensitive spot now shielded by a green curtain.

"I'm not ready to stop," he said stubbornly.

Freed growled in frustration. "I need it, now!"

A hand drifted through his hair, exposing the neck. "Can you go again later?"

"Anything! Please!" He was so close, it was painful.

Laxus kissed the side of Freed's neck, gradually working his way closer to that spot. "I'm not ready."

"Fine! More later. Just … please!" he gasped.

"I'll work you hard, you know."

Oh, he knew! "Please," he begged.

Laxus wrapped an arm around his hips and slammed in snugly. "I wanna feel you clench my cock as you come."

Those words alone were almost enough to send him over the edge. Then lips and tongue attacked that sensitive spot.

Scruff? Nuque? Nape of the neck? Freed lost all words in that moment. His body arched, and Laxus grabbed him tighter, making sure his cock stayed inside.

"Wanna feel you," he snarled.

"Laxus!"

The fullness inside him, the fingers stroking him: with those, he could hold back a little longer. But when Laxus' kiss turned into a bite, right there in that spot of his neck, it all fell apart for Freed.

That sensitive spot undid him every time.

"So beautiful," Laxus praised milking it out while taking the pleasure of feeling Freed's body spasming around his cock. "So incredible. I love how you react when I bite the scruff of your neck."

As sanity slowly returned, Freed struggled to smirk as he brashly corrected, "Nuque."

"Scruff."

"Nuque."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Laxus pulled back, yanked Freed around, and tackled him to the bed.

"Sassy brat."

"Roguish brute."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." His rough fingers glided along Freed's throat, dipping along the edge, but not touching that spot. Not anymore. He saved that sensitive spot for only special moments. "You really are divine, Freed."

He smiled up into those stormy blue eyes. "I love you, too."

Freed tickled just behind Laxus' ear, a spot he knew was equally sensitive. The shiver in that massive body was enough to show Freed that this sensually romantic day was far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> _My husband and I argue over what to call things sometimes. It's such a tender, playful moment when you can tease one another and know they will love you despite all differences._


End file.
